Children of the Triforce: Secret of Wisdom
by Princesswatevers
Summary: This is a revised version of the original story I had posted a couple months ago. A tale about three spirits who live in Hyrule trying to protect their sacred land as well as each other.
1. Prologue

Children of the Triforce

Prologue

This book tells the many tales this land has to offer. A land filled with magic, mystery and most of all, secrets. This land is known as Distintina. A land created by the powerful but graceful goddess, Hylia. With her good judgment she created this world along side her three daughters, Din, Nayru and Farore. When they were finished creating their precious land, they left behind a sacred power known as the Triforce.

Later on the people in the land build houses and cities to thrive in. Soon bliss and posterity grew in the land and the people's knowledge expanded, so did the knowledge of Triforce. People grew hunger for that ultimate power, the power to change Distintina's fate for eons. Everyone wanted to Triforce for themselves and that bliss slowly faded away as tension and distrust grew.

Soon fights began in small villages.

Then battles in cities.

Then a full fledged war broke out in the land over the Triforce.

The gods looked down at their subjects in great disappointment. Hylia thought of taking away the Triforce all together since the people couldn't handle its power. But before the goddess had a chance to rid of the sacred relic Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, came up with a better idea.

She approached her mother and offered her thought. She said that instead of destroying the relic they could create spirits, human like ones, like they did with the sacred sword. The other two goddess chimed in on the idea and begged their mother to allow it. They said the humans would never know, they would act just like regular children. They would laugh, could feel pain and even have emotions.

Hylia pondered upon the three goddesses' idea. And soon enough she agreed and the Triforce was soon transformed three sacred children. Power, Wisdom and Courage.

The three goddess took one child each and decided to raise them how they felt was best. Nayru sent the son of Wisdom into great country of Hyrule where everything he needed to know would be right at his finger tips. Din gave the daughter of Power to the thieving race know as the Gerudos where she would become a strong and tough fighter. But Farore kept the daughter of Courage. Why you may ask? For the goddess knew that one can not simply be raised to be courageous. Something must happen in order for that child to raise up and push their fear aside to truly show courage.

Peace was once again restored to the land of Distintina now that Triforce was plainly out of sight and war subsided. People carried on with their lives not knowing the Triforce was now living amongst them. But this particular tale isn't about Distintina or the people that thrive in it, it's about them.

The Children of the Triforce.


	2. Chapter 1

Children of the Triforce

The Secret of Wisdom

Chapter 1

Our real story begins in the middle of the forest. A forest where the tree almost touch the clouds. The rays of the sun shone through the leaves giving life the forest floor. New life was being to sprout with tiny buds and pale green grass. This forest held the most abundant of creatures from big to small.

The quietness of the area was soon broken by the sound a joyful whistle. A small yellow creature with large yellow ears and bulky white flower looming over her head was making the tune as it walked through the forest with a small little brown basket. It walked through the bushes and tall grass looking for the daintiest flowers it could find. Then it stop. The creatures eyes nearly popped out of it's head when it saw the figure lying in front of it. It walked closer to the figure lying in a patch of navy blue rose buds.

It was girl. A girl with long brown hair. The creature couldn't tell if she was asleep or... with the Gods. It tipped-toed around the sleeping girl so it could she her face. The girl was wearing a dress but it was rather torn up and burned and two strains of hair tied in white ribbons that lied in the girl's face. There was also something on the girl that stood out very well to the creature. Where the dress was tore, you could a large ghastly black scar wrapping around her waist. The creature wince at the sight of the mark and quickly looked away. It tried to focus on her face to see if it knew the girl. It brushed the long bangs from her face.

Her feature were petit that fit perfectly with her round rosy cheeks. The creature let out a sigh in pleasure to see such an adorable face. It dropped the basket and got down to its knees to get a better look at the girls face. The creature placed its fingers to the girl's nose to make sure she was breathing. Small warm puffs of air came out and smile grew the creature's face. It brushed it's finger tips along side her cheek feeling her soft skin.

Then the eyes of girl began to flutter open. Once she saw the creature kneeling before a shrill escape from her lips as she scatted away quickly. The two of them stared at each other in silence with their eyes bugling at each other. The girl's hazel ones staring back into the large black pupils of the creature.

"Why were s-staring at me?" The girl finally said in a stutter.

"Why were sleeping the woods?" The creature snapped back at her in the rather high pitched voice.

"I ask first!" She said sternly not wanting to answer the creature's question.

"I was walking through the woods trying to find flowers for a friend of mine and I happen to stubble upon a sleeping figure in woods and I wanted to see if you were OK." The creature said placing her hand on her small yellow hips, "Now why were you sleeping the woods? And what happen to the that dress?!"

The girl looked down at her dress and saw that was terrible torn and burnt. It was more like impaired pieces of fabric clinging together by single thread. She looked through her library of thoughts but found it to be empty. The girl couldn't remember a single thing. Not where she was from, not who she was, not why her dress was torn to sheds, and surently not why she was sleeping in the middle of the forest.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not?" The creature demanded.

"I'm...not quite sure" The girl said with a confused look on her face. The creature gave her a funny and walked closer to her.

"What do you mean? Do you remember anything at all?" It asked.

The girl only shook her head. She couldn't even tell the creature her name.

"Well something must have happened to you. Your dress is...is...it isn't even a dress anymore!" The creature exclaimed trying to find a good adjective to use on the dress.

The girl bowed her head in embarrassment look at her dress again. Feeling a tad ashamed the girl tried to pull the pieces of the dress together in order to cover her skin.

"I'm glad you found me though, even if I can't remember a thing" The girl lifted her chin and offered a small hopeful smile to the creature.

"Of course I couldn't just let you lie here in the wood by yourself" It said smiling back, "Well the good news is I remember my name! I'm Annabelle, Anny for short"

Annabelle reached into the small basket and pulled out a pale yellow dress.

"I came out here looking for flowers for this dress I'm making for my friend but you can wear it. I'm sure she won't mind." The yellow creature said handing her the fabric.

"Thank you, Annabelle" The girl said taking the dress. She quickly slipped of the torn dress and put the new dress on. It was a little big on her but the girl mind of course, she was just happy those rags were of her.

"There you look great!" Annabelle said to her. The girl smiled and handed the creature the torn fabric. It placed it back in the back in the basket and slung it over its shoulder.

"I suppose you don't know where you live either" It said standing up. The girl shook her again but with smile, she was happy that this little creature had found her.

"Well come on. I'm sure Father Zeon mind if we have guest" Annabelle said. The girl got up and began following the little yellow creature.

"Who's Father Zeon? And where are you taking me" The girl asked being taken into the hands of her new friend.

"Don't worry. It'll be a lot more comfortable than a patch of grass" Annabelle said in a joyful tune as she leaded the girl out of forest.


	3. Chapter 2

Children of the Triforce

The Secret of Wisdom

Chapter 2

The Annabelle and strange girl began to walk through the woods finding the way back out. The girl held tightly onto the creature's hand almost afraid to let to her go. She couldn't remember anything of the day before. Or the day after, or the day after that. She couldn't no matter how hard she tried she couldn't, but she some how felt that this little yellow creature would help her remember.

They walked along a small path way that had worked its way into the forest with the help of many travelers. It twisted and turned in all sorts of directions, splitting into three or two new paths but it seemed the yellow creature knew just where she was going. The girl looked all around her as the tree loomed over her head.

Finally the trees broke through revealing a large valley with a small country nesting down below. The country seemed to be broken up into five small towns and in the center a large city bursting at the seams with life.

"What is this place?" The girl asked looking over the beautiful land.

"This is known as the Country of the Pikinase. Much better than a patch of grass, I'd say" Annabelle said already walking down slope. The girl, more than excited, rushed down the hill filling the air with fresh laughter.

"Hey, wait for me" Annabelle called after her new friend. The little creature ran after the girl. With her legs taking her as fast as they would let her, the girl rushed down the hill into the valley. She didn't care anymore about not knowing who she was or where she was from. This place, the Country of the Pikinase, gave a warm feeling, a new hope for her. She felt that this place would help her remember who she was.

The girl came to stop as she reach the bottom of the valley. Annabelle finally caught up to her nearly out of breath.

"Thanks for waiting for me" Annabelle said gasping for air between words.

"Oops, sorry" The girl said picking the creature up by her stem. She place Annabelle on her shoulder giving her time to rest.

"Alright, where to?" The girl ask looking at the country around her.

"Strait ahead. That's where the Great Hall is." The creature explained.

"Is that where you live?"

"Sure is!"

As they began their journey towards the center the country began to liven up as they got closer. At first there were only a few houses scattered about. Then it burst into small neighborhoods and markets. The Pikinase was a very bright and colorful country full of bright and cheery people. Cobblestone streets were filled with natives and strange colorful creatures that were similar to Annabelle.

People were rushing about buying and selling items of all sorts. Children rushed about and played in the streets run and hiding under there parents' legs. The colorful creatures that lived only in Pikinase region help the adults and played with children. What stood out to the girl the most was what they wore.

Each person wore a certain set of clothing. They wore only colors of red, yellow, blue, purple or white. But not all mixed together. A full outfit of one color. Everyone one seemed to follow this code of colors. Even the country itself seemed to decorated in color scheme.

"What are these creatures, Annabelle?" The girl asked.

"Those are known as Pikmin. They in peace with a natives here in the Pikinase and it just so happens that I am one myself. " She replied sounding very proud of ho she was.

The girl looked at the Pikmin running around helping the natives. Each color of Pikmin seemed to have a special talent to help out the people.

When the girl and Annabelle finally reached the center of the Pikinase a large dark brown building loomed over their heads. A little court yard was placed right outside the large arched doors to give it a warm welcoming feeling. The outside of the building had five banners on each side with the same five colors, red, yellow, blue, purple and white. Each banner had a unique symbol representing the talents each Pikmin shared. In the center of the ten banners was bright green one with a symbol of five petal flower. In the center of that flower was a circle with two crescents wrapping around it. Under the banner were huge arching door with beautiful carvings on the borders. And under each of the ten banner on either side of the doors were tall windows letting in tons of natural light.

"Is where you live?" the girl asked in disbelief.

"Yup!" Annabelle replied hopping off her shoulder, "Now are you coming or not?"

The girl gave nod and followed the Pikmin towards the Great Hall. Standing in front of the door were two tall guards with spears in both hands. Both of them gave the girl a blank emotionless stare gripping the wood. The girl took a step back nervously not wanting to cause a quarrel.

"Hello, Markus, Juelues, how are you two doing today?" Annabelle asked not seeming to be bothered by the guards.

"Ah Annabelle, I see your back safely. Is this a friends of yours?" One the guards asked.

"Yes, I found the poor dear in the woods, all alone. Seems to have suffered from amnesia" The pikmin explained.

"What a sad tale" the first guard replied

"You don't think it could be because of them, do you" The other guard asked?

"It's hard to say" Annabelle said back

"Them? What are they talking about? I certainly don't remember any 'them'" The girl thought to herself becoming quickly curious.

"Well I hope she recovers, in the mean time enjoy your stay miss" The guard said getting the girl away from her thoughts.

"Oh, uh, thank you very much" she replied giving a small bow.

The guards returned the bowed and turned around to open the large door.


	4. Chapter 3

Children of the Triforce

Secret of Wisdom

Chapter 3

Inside the Great Hall was indeed great itself. The ceiling stretched 10 feet above the girl's head. The gaping windows let in plenty of natural light so that there was no need for any candles. The same colorful banners decorated the large room like the rest of the city. Towards the front of the room was a large statue made of bronze. It resembled a girl with long flowing hair. She had her hand stretched out and her mouth open like she was preaching or singing. Around her feet were pikmin listening to her voice.

The girl couldn't help but gaze into the eyes of the statue, she felt like... she knew that girl but her mind was still a bit foggy, not letting her remember. Around the statue were an altar and six thrones placed perfectly.

"This is our function room. It's mostly used for parties and other festivities." Annabelle explained.

"Oh, it's very nice. I really like the statue" The girl replied.

"Yes. Father Zeon had it made a couple years ago. It adds a nice touch to the room don't you think?"

"Yeah..." The girl said becoming lost in solid eyes of the statue once again.

Then a group of people came in talking about all sorts of things like "a new policy" and "the safety of the Pikinese".

"Father Zeon!" Annabelle exclaimed running over to a man in a emerald green robe and bronze sash.

"Ah, Annabelle there you are. Did you find everything you needed in the forest?" The man asked getting down to Annabelle's level.

"Sure did! And a little somethin' extra too" She said with a small giggle.

The man Annabelle was talking to was indeed Father Zeon. He was an aging man with plenty of wrinkles to prove it. There was still was some white hairs on his head but barely. His chin had more hair then his head which most people liked to tease him about, but he didn't mind. Zeon's eye were a bright hazel color that stood out against his pale skin.

"And who's this? That couldn't be the 'little somethin' extra' could it?" Father Zeon asked glancing over to the girl.

"Ohmygosh is that the dress, Annabelle?!" A girl with bright yellow ponytail asked rushing over to the nameless girl, "Oh my goodness, you look so cute in that dress. Much cuter than me I must say" the girl with yellow hair said.

"I guess you don't do much swimming though. You certainly don't have a swimmer's arms" A boy dressed in blue said picking up her arm and examining it.

"I suppose you don't do any martial arts either. You couldn't even leave a burse," Another boy clad in red said.

"Or lifting" A darker colored boy said wearing purple.

"But she definitely has a dancer's figure" noted a girl wearing a white dress.

The nameless girl was feeling overwhelmed with all sorts of different question like "Where are you from?" and "What's your name?" and "I've never seen you around, what branch are you apart of?" but of course not remembering a thing, she could not even answer their questions. She just stood there bashfully while glancing back and forth between the five older teens.

The girl could feel her face becoming red like one of the boy's shirts as she tried to back away.

"Come now, that is no way to treat a guest of ours" Father Zeon said. The group backed away from the girl and she was soon flooded with apologizes.

"Now miss, do you mind tell us your name?" Zeon asked.

"I'm afraid she can't answer that. She seemed to have a bit of amnesia," Annabelle explained.

"Oh that's awful," The girl with the yellow hair said.

"You poor dear" The one in white added.

"Is that so? That certainly is a stroke of bad luck. In addition, we cannot just leave you on your own if you cannot even remember your name. Well it decided, until you get your memories back, I think its best you stay with us," Father Zeon said to the girl.

"Are you sure that's OK? I don't mean to oppose or anything" The girl said timidly.

"Oh it's not a problem at all!" Zeon said coming over to the girl, "Ah, where are my manners. My name is Father Zeon" He stretched out his hand for her to shake.

"And my name is Alicia! Pleasure to meet you" The girl in yellow said.

"My name is Monique. It is also a pleasure" The girl in white added.

"I'm Jolus, but you can call me Jols" The one in red said, "and this my friend Cadman" he pointed to the boy in purple who gave a small wave.

"And I'm Andrew" the one in blue said.

"Well it a pleasure to meet all of you!" the nameless girl said.

"Yes, indeed it is. But I think it's best the five of you start heading off before it gets too dark" Zeon commented.

"Yeah, well see you later, Father" Andrew called before heading out. The others followed giving their goodbye to Father, Annabelle and the girl.

"Well now that everyone has left, Annabelle I don't suppose you could call a nurse to have her arrange a room for our guest" Father asked her.

"Of course!" She said scurrying off to find a nurse.

"Now, miss, I hope you don't mind if I talk to you for a bit outside" He said to the girl gesturing for them to go outside.

"Oh, uh, that's fine" She said nervously following Zeon through one of the side doors in the main room.

The door led a beautiful garden with high walls guarding its borders. There were benches and tables littered all over the place for people to sit and chat. There were all sort of different kinds of plants and trees making the garden more like a small forest. The best part about the small garden was there were literally Pikmin everywhere. Some were hanging off trees; others were lying in the shade, chasing each other around or playing around with the benches. The girl could not help but smile at see the cute creature run all over the place.

"This place is more like a sanctuary for them than anything else but it's all for a good cause, yes?" Father Zeon noted.

"It's very lovely and they seem to like it a lot," the girl noted as well.

"Why don't you sit? I have some questions to ask you and I'm sure you have a couple as well," Zeon said walking over to a chair. The girl walked over and sat down in the chair beside him.

"So where did Annabelle find you in the woods?" He asked the girl.

"She found me in the in the middle of a small clearing. I was apparently sleeping though I am not sure how I got there or how long I was asleep and I was wearing this poorly tattered dress. Luckily, Annabelle gave this one to wear. I hope Alicia won't mind" She said rather bashfully.

"Don't worry about, she doesn't mind it at all" Zeon gave out a small laughed at her comment, "Now you said that she found you in a small clearing, yes? How odd. Are you positive you don't remember anything?"

"Most positive. Though it is rather sad, a girl that cannot remember her own name. I don't want to be known as the nameless girl for the rest of my life or until I remember who I am" She said cupping her chin in her hands.

"Yes, for no one likes to be nameless. You know you remind me a lot of Annabelle's mother. She was a good friend of mine. Charming, polite, a good head on her shoulders and most of all she was very brave" Father Zeon explained.

"Oh, but I don't seem very brave at all. Well at least as much as I know of" she said. Her eyes wandered over to Pikmin playing happily in the branches.

"Who would follow a random creature to an unknown country and chose to stay with a strange old man?" He smirked

"Well she seems to make pretty stupid decisions if you ask me, and I'm the one who made them. But what was I supposed to do?" She said smiling back.

"True, true. But all acts of courage seem rather silly until they are given wisdom to guide them and a little power to give them a push" Zeon remarked.

"I guess you have a point there," The girl answered back noticing a small blue pikmin coming over to her. She gave it a warm smile before reaching her hand out to it. It examined her hand then happily began to climb up her arm. She giggled as its tiny fingers made its way up her arm and onto her lap.

"Melody was such a sweet Pikmin, Annabelle's mother. It's such a shame they had to kidnap her" Zeon said the last part in a mumble.

"Who's 'they'?" The girl asked with a curious look on her face. She continued to play with the pikmin and soon more came to join her, "I heard you talking about 'them' with the five kids who were here earlier."

"They are known as the Bulbbaric, a gang with an evil purpose. Their members flood the country at night kidnapping those who wander the streets. The gods only know what they do with them. A cruel leader runs them, by the name of Arcrid. The Bulbbaric have been terrorizing our country for almost a year now. Melody was one of the first victims," Zeon explained.

"That's awful. Why do they kidnap people? What's the gain?" She asked. More and more pikmin began to climb onto her lap, playing with her ribbons and dress.

"Yes, it is tragic. Poor Annabelle has had tough year. Losing family and love ones, I am sure when she saw you she was afraid that they might come and get you. She felt like she needed to bring you back," Father Zeon said.

"Well I'm glad she did. This country is such beautiful place full of life and joy" The girl commented.

"Yes, just like the girl who founded this place" Zeon whispered to himself. He glanced over to girl and crooked smile grew on his lips. This girl reminded him of a very old friend of his.

Pikmin began climbing onto the table from the girl's lap and soon Father Zeon and the girl played with the pikmin and had small talk. The little creature seemed to have a good sense about this girl since they all came over to her. They played with her hair, offered her flowers and made her giggle.

"I like the name, Melody. It has a nice ring to it," The girl said, patting the back of a red pikmin's head.

"Yes it is a lovely name and I was thinking. It wouldn't be a bad name for you either, my dear," Zeon said.

"Yeah, I was thinking that too" she replied

"I was also thinking how we hadn't had a caretaker in a long time. For the Pikmin I mean, of course. And they seem to take a liking to you" Zeon said seeing how the girl was almost covered in Pikmin.

"You think so? I mean, I just got here and everything" she said pulling a white pikmin off her head.

"Well until you get your memories back, we'll call you Melody. How does that sound? I will show you how to care for these creatures. Think that will keep you busy?" He smiled at her.

"Thank you so much. Do you think Annabelle will mind if, you know, I am named after her mother. She just lost her and all," She said rather bashfully. She felt very overwhelmed by how nice everyone was around here. She wondered if people were like this all the time.

Father Zeon gave out another crooked smile, "I know for a fact that she will be filled with joy, Miss Melody"


	5. Chapter 4

Children of the Triforce

Secret of Wisdom

Chapter 4

A year has passed and still the sun shined down into the valley of the Pikinase. Our dear friend, Melody settled quite nicely into the culture and lifestyle of the country.

Father Zeon began teaching her how to care for the Pikmin. Melody's daily routine started with her training and "school work". It was not really school, really, Zeon just had to teach her the culture of the Pikinase. "Like the ceremony we hold every year so that the children can join their branch or section in the country."

"The Country of the Pikinase is a nation with a very rich culture. It started out from small groups of people that got lost in the Lost Woods many years ago. Soon the population began to grow in the blossoming country we see today. The country is broken up into five sections or branches based on the five colors of the Pikmin."

"The people learned and thrived off the way the Pikmin lived. They began to follow their lifestyle and soon they began to live in harmony, helping each other to live in this nation. The head of our nation is known as the Father or Mother instead of a king or queen. We use these terms so the people feel more connected to their leader. Each branch has its own leader has well. The leader is chosen at a young age and will for fill their duty until death. When the time comes when the leader becomes too old for their work, they will choose an apprentice to take care of their work until they die. In addition, the Pikmin of course have a caretaker, that is you my dear. A very important job, only few people are selected to do it. Of course, the Pikmin decide on who will be the caretaker and they are a bit fussy. It is your duty to care and provide... Melody are you listening?" Zeon scolded her.

Melody was enjoying the view outside the window, seeing the bright blue sky and puffy white clouds that floated by.

"Melody!" He called again. She popped her head up from her daydream to see Father Zeon standing in front of a map of the Pikinase.

"What? I am sorry, Father. It's just such a nice day outside and I can't stay cooped up inside all day" Melody pleaded.

"Well I suppose you had enough lessons for today," Zeon said scratching his forehead but Melody was already racing down the hallway.

"Maybe you can explain it over dinner" she called, half way down the hallway.

Father Zeon let out a chuckle while gathering the parchment and books.

"Want me to go after her?" Annabelle asked leaning in the doorway.

"If you don't mind" He smiled at her. Soon after, Annabelle was racing down the hallway after Melody.

"Wait up!" The yellow pikmin exclaimed. Melody stopped just by the large door to wait for her friend.

When Annabelle finally caught up to Melody, she climbed up her dress and onto her shoulder. Father Zeon had a new dress made for her so she would not have to wear that yellow dress, plus this dress fitted her title as Pikmin Caretaker. It was light shade of green with layers of ruffles underneath. The dress had thick brown straps that hung on Melody's shoulder and a brown sash to match.

"Ready?" Melody asked her grasping the door handle.

"As always!" Annabelle said giving a nod. Melody pushed open the doors the sun light rushing to her face. She gave a light sigh as she felt the warmth of the summer sun on her skin.

However, she spared little time to enjoy the sun. She rushed out into the streets, swiftly dodging people as her feet pounded the cobblestone.

"Could you slow down?!" Annabelle exclaimed as she was clinging to Melody's shoulder.

"Slow down?! If I slowed down, I wouldn't be able to make it to edge of the forest in time!" she replied rushing past dodging a woman and her children.

"Melody, it's dangerous at the border! Father Zeon told you countless times not to go there!" The little pikmin scolded, bouncing up and down.

"Well as he even been to the border? I don't mean to disrespect him but I can't help myself from knowing what's out there," She said back.

"But if the sun begins to set before dark? You'll know what will happen?" Annabelle said hoping to stop her friend from going.

"I know and I'll get back home before the sun even starts thinking about setting," Melody said jumping over a cart.

"Hey, Melody!" A familiar voiced called out. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked in all directions for the voice that called her.

Then she saw Alicia with her long yellow ponytail flowing in the breeze. Monique was standing beside her with a basket in her hands. Melody smiled seeing her friends and quickly changed her course.

"Hey, I thought you guys would have still things to take care of. Glad to see you out early though" Melody said walking over to them.

"Hello, Melody, Annabelle. In addition, indeed we did get a little earlier than usual. The elders said that we should have the rest of the day off since we've been working so hard." Monique said brushing her white hair from her face.

"And I'm sure you got early as well, Father usually doesn't let you out until midafternoon" Alicia noted.

"Yeah, I know. It is great! I finally have time to run around for more than a couple hours," Melody said.

"Hey do you want to come and for a picnic with us? The boys invited us to come along and I'm sure they wouldn't mind an extra guest," Alicia asked her.

"Uh, no thanks. I've got somewhere to be actually," Melody said backing away slowly, "Thanks for the offer though"

"Why? Where do you need to be?" Monique asked her with a puzzled look on her face. Usually Melody was always free.

She could not tell them where she was going, though. She never told anyone she has been the woods before. It is strictly forbidden to go past the forest line. Past the forest is another country said to have hordes of monsters. If Monique or Alicia found where she was going, they would go straight to Father Zeon.

"Oh you know, I've got to help, uh, the Pikmin, yes, the Pikmin. You see they're having a terrible problem with the, uh, bees by the creek." Melody said hoping they would buy her excuse.

"Really? We can the boys and we could come help you," Alicia said.

"No, no, it's fine. I have everything under control. Well, see you later," she said rushing off toward the forest again.

"Bees? Really, Melody? What if they go by the creek and see no Pikmin or bees or you?" Annabelle asked holding on tight again.

"They won't OK? We will be in and out before you know it. I just want to see what's past the border is all," Melody said back walking up the hill that led to the forest. She looked behind her to make sure no one had followed her. At the top of the hill was where the forest began.

"That picnic is sounding really nice right about now" Annabelle squealed.

"Oh, don't be such a big baby. There is nothing here but a couple trees and flowers. And you went in here before why are you so scared now?" Melody asked.

"It's not the forest I'm scared about, it's the other side. What if there really are monsters over there like Father said?" Annabelle said.

"There's only one way to find out, my friend. And aren't you just the tiniest bit curious to see what's one the other side?" she asked, "I feel like there's something inside of me that's not fully there. I feel like my memories are somewhere in the forest, that is why I have go in here. A voice in my mind has been calling me toward there. Just when I think I've found it, it too late and we have to go back home"

"How long have you been hearing this voice?" Annabelle asked.

"For a while. Why?" She replied.

"Just wondering"

Melody took a step forward into the forest and began walking the path she walked every time she came in here.

"What does this voice sound like?" the yellow pikmin asked.

"It's hard to explain. It is melodic and soft. Sounds almost like me but not in some way" The girl tried to explain while stepping over a creek.

"Why haven't you told me before?"

"I though you heard it as well. I thought everyone herd it."

"I've never heard a voice before. What is it trying to say to you?"

"I'm not sure. It sounds like it wants to see me, like it misses me"

"Do you know what direction it's coming from?"

"Like from off in the forest. That is why I want to try the border. Maybe someone is waiting for me there. Maybe they're the one who left in the forest and now they want me back"

Soon after walking for a while, Melody and Annabelle met with a fork in the road. This where they had to turn around but it was only midafternoon. They still had a couple hours left before they had to go home

"Which way?" Annabelle asked.

Melody's pointed ears began to twitch back and forth. She glanced in both directions trying to determine where the sound was coming from.

"Left" She finally said.

"Left? Isn't that where... the border is? "Annabelle said in a whisper almost too afraid to say it.

"Yeah. I hear it, though. I can tell it's coming from the border." Melody said staring off into forest. She could definitely hear it, hear it calling for her.

"You know, it is getting kind of late, you better turn arou-"

"No, we're going. If you are that afraid, you can turn around and go back. But, I am going, I have to. I have to know who I am. I am forever grateful to the Pikinase but I do not feel like I belong there. This voice that I'm hearing gives me this feeling like it will remind me," She explained as she lifting Annabelle off her shoulder. She began walking down the pathway towards the border.

"Melody, wait" Annabelle called out. Melody quickly turned around to face her friend.

"If that's how you really feel, then... then I'll come with you. I do not blame you for trying to figure out who you are. I felt the same way when my mother died. I had forgotten who I was. But, I found you and you began bearing her name, I felt like… like I had to protect you. I felt like I was reminded who I was" The pikmin explained.

Melody smiled down at her small friend and stretched out her hand.

"So are you coming or not?" She asked playfully and the pikmin came rushing over to her reaching her hand.

They walked side by side following the path the border.


End file.
